He's back
by fragilexxdreams
Summary: He lay there his black hair dripping rainwater. God, how I longed to see those beautiful dark eyes of his open... SasuSaku One shot.


And he lay there; his black hair was wet and dripping, causing the pillow to be soaked in the rainwater. He looked so pale under the white sheets. His oxen eyes were closed. _God_, how I yearned to see his beautiful eyes open. I knew he would be angry; he generally was when he didn't get his way.

I looked across the room at the two tall figures standing in the corner, looking at him. The blonde looked at me, his blue eyes were happy but sad at the same time. They were brimmed with tears, like mine. Nodding to me he adverted his stare back to the man on the bed. I turned to look at the other figure, he had a mask on and a headband slung across his left eye, his hair was silver and he had a dark eye visible. He nodded o me, not even bothering to look at me; I didn't blame him, I probably looked pathetic.

My name is Sakura Haruno. The man that lies before me in the bed is Sasuke Uchiha. The man with blonde hair is Naruto Uzumaki. The silvered haired man is Kakashi Hatake. They are my friends, my teammates and my family.

Looking back down at the man whom was unconscious, and probably in pain I felt another pain grip me. He was in horrid condition, he had endured a great many gaping holes through his abdomen and puncture wounds from multiple senbon in his pressure points. He barely had any chakra to spare and he had lost a great deal of blood.

"I'm leaving." I heard a husky voice speak. I recognized it as Naruto. He walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. He usually did when leaving. He used to like me, as in he wanted to date me; but he had grown out of it. Now he only referred to me as a good friend.  
Patting me on the shoulder he turned to leave, "Don't worry, Sakura, he will be alright. He _is_ the only Uchiha left, he _has_ to survive." And with that he left. Leaving only me, Kakashi and Sasuke.

A sigh came from where the only other conscious person stood, "I'll be taking my leave as well. Don't stay too long." I didn't bother to answer or look at him as he left. He closed the door silently and I was left alone.

The silent ticking of the clock relaxed me. As I leaned back in my chair beside the bed I looked out the window. It was raining still. It always seemed to rain whenever something sad happen. This was not a sad occasion but a solemn reunion. Sasuke had been missing from the village 3 years, almost 4. He got him back when some ANBU patrolling ran across him. He was wounded, he had fought his brother, won and passed out. I couldn't help but wonder what he felt when he saw his brother fall to the ground; dead. Relief? Excitement? Happiness? Closure? I could never be certain unless I asked him myself, though I never would.

Eventually I fell asleep. It was around 8:00 pm that I did. I could only remember it was dark already. I slept without dreams. I was exhausted from healing Sasuke. By the time I awoke it was 9:00 am. I stretched my arms above my head and brought me legs up on the chair hugging them to me and closing my eyes again. If only I could fall back to sleep, I would have if not for the stupid sun coming in through the open window. I grimaced and hid my face in-between my knees.

I heard a chuckle from in front of me. Confused I picked up my head and opened my eyes to see a dark haired man sitting up and the beautiful deep black eyes I had been hoping to see for so long. Gasping with excitement I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He groaned; I had forgotten he was still injured. But non-the-less he embraced me in turn.

"Sasuke! Oh, God, Sasuke!" I began to sob into his shoulder. He stroked my hair, hushing me to quiet down. I knew I was over reacting, but it was so good to be with him, he was back, he was awake, and this time I would make sure he stayed.

After another five minutes I stopped crying. Somehow I ended up sitting in his lap. My jade eyes were closed as he still stroked my hair. I breathed in his scent, I loved it. I moved my head so I could see his face. He looked at me with his usual unemotional mask. I mentally groaned, one minute he was human the next he was back to being a human ice cube.

"I-I missed you." My voice cracked. My throat was soar from crying and my eyes were sore, probably red. He brushed back some stray stands of hair. It shocked me, Uchiha Sasuke was actually comforting _me_. This was first; usually I was the one to comfort people, not the other way around. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down at his bare collarbone. He had bandages from his upper chest down. His forearms also were covered in bandages.  
"Yeah. I know." He sounded sad, somewhat regretful. I looked up but his face betrayed no sigh of emotion yet. Biting my lip I put my hand on his cheek, gently stroking.

"Would it hurt you to show some sigh of happiness of sadness every once in awhile?" That's got his attention, his eyes widened in slight shock. He quirked a brown and took my hand from his face, holding it in his, palm up.  
"Do you not like me like this?" He was looking me straight in the eyes. I was frightened, he was being so straightforward. He always was, though I wasn't accustomed to it, I hadn't been around him in almost 4 years.  
"It's the you I know, but I want to see the other you. The one that is happy and knows how to be kind. I saw some of that when we were younger, I liked it. But it slowly faded away again. I want it to come back." I looked down again. I felt the traitor tears come to my eyes again.

Then he did something that took me by surprise. He kissed the palm of my hand, holding it to his lips, I felt him smile against my skin. "Alright." I looked up and saw him still looking at me. Taking my hand away from his mouth I roughly grabbed the sides of his head with each hand and pulled him to me. I mashed my lips to his. I closed my eyes, but not before I saw his eyes widen in surprise, then close just as mine did.

His hands rested on my hips and his lips moved in rhythm to mine. It was amazing how in sync we were to each other. I was aware more of him them anything else. I moved one of my hands around his neck and the other to the back of his head, keeping him in place. He wasn't going anywhere and he seemed perfectly happy with it as he bit my lower lip, gently. Gasping I pulled away. I swayed slightly lightheaded. It was my first kiss and I wasn't used to it. He chuckled, steadying me. "You surprised me a bit there, I thought you would be angry with me. For leaving the village and all I mean." I looked at him curiously.

"N-Never!" I gasped out, still short of breath. He snickered and ruffled my hair. "I thought you would be angry for us taking you back here." I said after gaining my breath back. He shrugged nonchalantly.  
"I planned to come back after I beat Itachi." After awhile of sitting there he turned to look out the window, "It was great, Sakura. Just the feel of knowing _I_ was the one who took him down. It was exhilarating!" A smile was placed on his lips. It was odd, sure, but I loved it. It suited him so well.

I turned his head to look at me, "I figured it would be like that." He nodded and I continued. "I talked to Tsunade," He grimaced, "She was against having you back until I reminded her you had took down some of the most threatening missing-nins and that you were provoked and persuaded to leave. She said you would be bale to stay but would be under close watch along with no missions for 3 months so that you can gain trust again. Along with some community work. Can you handle that?" He sighed.

Laying down and closing his eyes he covered his eyes with his arm, "It's a small toll to pay for what I did. Non the less I shall except it." I moved from his lap and lay beside him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He kept his arm over his eyes.

"Sasuke, Don't worry. I'm here for you.. Along with Naruto and Kakashi. We won't let you take the wrong path again." I tucked my head in between his neck and shoulder. Nodding he sighed.  
"I know." He whispered as he fell back to sleep. I smiled. He was back. Everything would be fine now. My love had returned to me.

_**He was back……**_

**-Fin-**


End file.
